Different types of infusion systems exist for detecting whether air is present in the infusion fluid. Some infusion systems currently use one or more ultrasound sensors to determine whether air is present in the fluid disposed by the infusion system. However, some of these sensors are sensitive to debris such as dirt or residue from the cleaning solution being disposed in the sensor location on the fluid delivery line, which may lead to inaccurate results. Similarly, some of these sensors are sensitive to mechanical alignment or positioning, which affects their accuracy and long term stability.
A system and method is needed to overcome one or more issues of one or more of the current infusion systems and methods in order to detect whether air is in the fluid disposed by the infusion system.